The present invention relates to embodiments of a geared interface for a valve, specifically for a fluid control valve. A control valve that uses a cam/cam follower system to translate rotational motion into linear motion to actuate the control valve requires a relatively long application lever to ensure that the operator can comfortably control the valve and overcome the inherent resistance in the cam/cam follower system. These types of valves require a relatively large amount of space in a dashboard installation for the valve to achieve its full range of motion and operate effectively. There is a need for a valve that can be manually controlled by an operator to translate rotational motion into linear motion, while requiring a minimum amount of space.